


My Youth is Yours

by Pannathian



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddles, Gen, Sleepovers, because my children deserve to be happy, this is cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pannathian/pseuds/Pannathian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where everyone is alive, shhhhhhh and friends shshshshshhshhhhh</p><p>The kid quartet have a sleepover, and Chara thinks about stuff. </p><p>Short and sweet, just wanted to write something out pththtb</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Youth is Yours

Chara's favorite season was summer.  
  
They loved the way the sun beat on their skin and scorched the happy days into it in bright, beautiful red marker. They loved the way hot air was met with melting icecream and cold fruit. They loved the way their friends ran around the backyard, whooping and hollering with water guns and the garden hose until they were all soaked and muddy and had to come inside so Toriel could wash them all off. Above all, though, they loved the summer nights. As humid as they were, Chara wanted to spend every night in the backyard in the small, floral patterned tent, dogpiled underneath all their friends. It would be hot, and nobody could ever get quite comfortable, but it was wonderful to them. After so long of being alone, even the most uncomfortable of situations can be thoroughly enjoyed when with company.  
  
In fact, that's what they were enjoying right then.  
Staring up through the mesh roof of the small, worn tent, into the stars above, mapping out what they knew they'd never remember, somewhat sweaty because MK was literally laying horizontally over their stomach. The stars always changed, only acknowledging this fact because of how many nights they had spent just like this. At first, they had tried to remember constellations, even insisting Toriel buy them a book on stars, but found that they just simply could never remember all the names and placements, especially when they never cared to pay attention to the time of year. Apparently, in order to be an astrologist, you had to know what day it was, and that was simply too much work. Instead, they turned their head to the body next to theirs.  
Frisk's tangled mess of hair made a dark silhouette against the side of the tent, their soft face half-smushed into their pillow, drooling slightly. Chara grinned, finding genuine amusement in how expressive Frisk was, even when they were asleep. The only stars Chara could ever remember how to map were the (barely visible in the dark) freckles and birthmarks that covered Frisk's face. Even in such dim light, it wasn't too difficult to make out the spots peeking out from under their mass of hair, and Chara rolled onto their side to look at them more properly, in the process pushing the sleeping MK onto the other side with the equally unconscious Asriel.  
  
Frisk was... Something else, that was for sure. Chara had never met someone so full of life and energy, and at the same time so calm and understanding. Boundless with boundaries, Chara chuckled as they thought to themselves. When they'd first met, Chara thought Frisk was somewhat annoying. Messy-haired and always affectionate, Frisk had seemed like Chara's worst nightmare as a more reclusive, private person. Over time, though, they found that Frisk was weirdly perceptive. For some reason, they had been able to sense a loneliness in Chara that not even they knew was there for a while. It wasn't until a week where Frisk had gone off to a summer camp unannounced and Chara was left alone again with Asriel that Chara even realized that having more than one friend was actually extremely relieving. Upon Frisk's return, Chara had barreled into them at Mach 5 and insisted that if they ever disappeared somewhere like that again, they would throw Frisk into the sun. Of course, the messy-haired nerd had just laughed and told Chara that they missed them too, which at the time, Chara was sure they most definitely did not say.

But they had. They had missed Frisk. And since then, Chara found it hard to believe there was ever a time that Frisk just didn't exist to them. Chara smiled to themselves, carefully reaching up and pushing some of the curl from Frisk's face, gently squishing their cheek.

"Psst." 

No response, initially, so Chara squeezed again. Frisk's face scrunched up, inhaling deeply as they stirred awake, confused. While Frisk's eyes were almost always squinted from their big, goofy grin, when they opened them fully, they were like moons, staring back at Chara with curiosity and life. Chara chuckled.

"Whu...?" Frisk mumbled sleepily.

"You're droolin' on your pillow again. Sleepin' in a puddle." Chara whispered with a tone of amusement. Frisk lifted their head off the pillow and looked at it, cracking a smile. They flipped the pillow and settled again, but didn't close their eyes.

"Why are you awake?"

"Stargazing." Chara shrugged- or well, as best they could while laying on their side.

"Thought you said stargazing was for nerds?" Frisk laughed softly; music to Chara.

"It is. I'm a nerd. But that's just between you and me."

"The three of us, actually." Asriel's voice tiredly interrupted, and Frisk looked behind Chara, at him while he sat up. Chara laughed, a little louder.

"You two don't ever sleep, do you?" He yawned, frowning at the sleeping monster on him.

"I was sleep, until Chara bothered me awake." This earned a pinch from Chara on Frisk's arm, Frisk just laughing in response.

"Well, now that we're all awake, we should sneak in and get food because I'm dying." Chara decided, earning groans in response.

"MK isn't awake-"

Chara tackled Asriel mid-sentence, jostling MK off and startling them awake with a yelp.

"Jiminy crickets, wha-" MK yelped, but in seconds both them and Asriel were in gentle headlocks in Chara's arms. Frisk had fallen into a giggle fit, amused by their friends' rough-housing.

"NOW we're all awake. Let's get midnight snacks!" Chara grinned, visible even in the dark. The other three, even with mild complaints, followed Chara out of the tent and back inside. At some point, Frisk slipped their hand into Chara's. Yes, Chara thought, this was wonderful.


End file.
